


Black Skinny Jeans & Green Tartan Blouses Anyday

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: British, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Character Study, Comedy, F/F, Implied Relationships, Love, Poetry, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Slam Poetry, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The first time I ever laid eyes on her, and how long I've been in love with her for ages
Kudos: 1





	Black Skinny Jeans & Green Tartan Blouses Anyday

I loved your face and your body from the moment I saw you on Adam's couch

  
You get worried about the beauty-spots on your face but I love them

  
You don't not look cool

  
Tight skinny jeans any-day

  
Green tartan blouses anyway

  
Your friends have ugly faces 

  
And you were so appalled when I told you that

  
But you still nearly pissed yourself laughing

  
Black mini-dress any-day

  
Bone jeans anyway

  
Now I'm just outside of town

  
And you're making you're way down

  
So what if I swim naked?

  
Not like any fucker's going to come and tell off the Lauriston mermaid

  
Wet skin any-day

  
Middle-fingers-up in fresh water anyway

  
H&M dresses on British Estates, up yours mate


End file.
